The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to self-contained uplink for reduced duration transmission time intervals (TTIs).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless multiple-access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is designed to improve spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards. LTE may use OFDMA on the downlink (DL), single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.
A base station and a UE in a system employing multiple-access technology may operate according to a low latency physical (PHY) layer timing structure. Low latency operations (for example, operations based on a reduced transmission time interval (TTI)) may provide for reduced delay between a transmission and a HARQ response, for example. Low latency operation may, however, introduce issues related to receiving various transmissions relative other transmissions, and low latency scheduling may affect device operation, such as demodulation, in either the uplink or downlink.